Crazy story about what if Luke had kissed the girl
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: A different version of the Star Wars Saga which is based on Alan Dean Foster’s Splinter of the mind’s eye.
1. Default Chapter

Crazy story about what if Luke had kissed the girl

by: Kathi Skywalker

E-Mail: Kathiskywalker@compuserve.de

A/N: Yesterday I lay in bed, not really knowing what else to do, and once again read the Star Wars Novel _Splinter of the mind's eye_ from Alan Dean Foster. Hmm what can I say to that? Well, maybe that I was as shocked of the book as the first time I'd read it… Luke and Leia are definitely attracted to each other in this novel! Well, after so many alternative universes in Star Wars Fanfictions. I wondered what might have happened if Luke had brought up enough courage to tell Leia that he loved her in the most delicate moment of pages No. 32 till 33.

My Star Wars books are in German, so the quotations will be different from the original, because I have to translate them back to English ;o)

Crazy story about what if Luke had kissed the girl 

**Prologue**

"A shattering scream pulled Luke back into reality. Behind the slowly dying fire everything was clam. With his free hand Luke threw some new boughs into the fire and watched the climbing flames. Then he looked down into his partner's face. It wasn't the face of a princess, a senator or even of the leader of the Rebel Alliance anymore, all he saw was the face of a freezing girl. The half-opened, wet lips seemed to woo him. And then he bend his head down to find support in the hypnotic red of her lips." [Extract from Alan Dean Forster's _Splinter of the mind's eye_, Page 32-33]

Leia felt his lips on hers as she opened her eyes. Quickly, she pushed him away. "Luke, what are you doing?" Leia stared in blue eyes now clouded with regret and sorry. He looked away but a hand stopped him. Leia was far too confused to know what was really going on. She had felt a strong connection to Skywalker, right from the beginning. In a way she had always known that the two of them were meant to be together. At first she couldn't place this new, strange feeling. Was this love? Her hand caressed his cheek and suddenly she knew that she could trust him – always. Slowly, her lips met his again. Somewhere deep down inside she knew that this was wrong, but she didn't care any more. 

"I love you." Luke whispered. 

"I know." Was all she managed to repeat.

****

2 Years later, Dagobah

Luke reached for alternatives. "Yoda said I could train another to…"

"The other one he spoke of is your twin sister", the old man offered a dry smile. " She will find it no easier than you to destroy Darth Vader."

Luke was visibly jolted by this information. 

"Sister? I don't have a sister." 

"To protect you both from the Emperor, you where separated when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, that one day, with the Force on their side, Skywalker's offspring would be a threat to him. For that reason, your sister has remained safely anonymous." 

Luke neither needed nor wanted a twin. He was unique! He knew who he was. He was Luke Skywalker, born to a Jedi turned Sith, raised on Tatooine. But then his mind drifted off to another place - to a chamber, - to his mother and his…sister. His SISTER! 

"Leia?! Leia is my SISTER!!" He exclaimed, nearly falling over the stump. 

"Your insight serves you well." Ben nodded.  [Extract from James Kahn's _Return of the Jedi_, Pages 65-66] 

"My insight serves my well!!!" Ben eyed the desperate Jedi worriedly. 

"Damn it Kenobi! Do you know what you've done? I…" Luke turned around, still in shock. 

Ben was still looking at the youth in front of him, waiting for an explanation.

Luke felt shame, betrayal and wrath all at the same time. How could he!

"Luke what you're feeling isn't the way of a Jedi. Tell me what's troubling you."

Luke jumped around. "You! You are troubling me, old man! You've destroyed my family, my life! God, I wish I'd never met you."

"Luke, don't let the dark side control you." Luke could feel it. Cold but still welcoming.

"You let me go to Bespin without telling me that Vader's my father, you told me he'd murdered Anakin Skywalker! And, no matter, out of which point of view I'm looking. For me that isn't quite the same! You want me to kill my own flesh and blood, Jedi! And then – to make my day complete – you're telling me that I'm having a relationship with my sister for two years now!"

Luke saw the old man paling. 

"You're in love with you own sister?" 

Luke punched the hull of his X-Wing. "With no thanks to you. I had no idea! I…need time to fix this 'problem'." 

Ben stood up to comfort Luke, but he rejected his help. "Don't touch me, Ben. And never dare giving me one of your certain point of view speeches again." He grabbed his lightsaber and climbed up his fighter. 

"Maybe Yoda was right. Maybe you're too much like your father after all."

Luke looked down to his former friend. 

"Or maybe my father was right. You're only an old fool, Kenobi."

Luke already regretted saying this but was still too angry about this. How could Ben hide the existence of his own sister from him? How could he dare doing this to him?

****

Back at the rebel fleet, one day later in Leia quarters.

"Luke!" She rant towards him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're back, my love." He tried to smile. "Leia, I have to tell you something." Leia already knew that this  wouldn't be easy. 

"What's up, Luke? Is something wrong with Han or Lando?" He laid his hands upon her shoulders. 

"It might be better if you take a seat."  

Leia felt her stomach turned around. Something was wrong here. 

Luke knelt before her taking her hands in his. 

"Leia, there's something you need to know. Something I have been hiding for far too long. It's something about my family." Leia eyes were clouded. 

"Luke?" She asked as she saw his inner trouble and fear about what was coming next. 

"I…I…Remember what I told you about my father? That he was a Jedi, killed in the Clone Wars by Darth Vader?" Leia nodded. Luke looked down, he couldn't look into her eyes now. But he had to get through this as fast as possible. 

"That's not true. My father didn't die in the Clone Wars. He changed sides and supported Palpatine. He killed thousands of Jedi and burned down the whole temple. With that he rejected his title as a Jedi Knight and became a Sith Lord." Leia's eyes got wet. She knew the story of Vader's Jedi Outcast, after his turning. He had betrayed his friends and become Palpatine's right hand. But he couldn't be Luke's…

"Luke, you're not talking about Vader, are you? There was another Sith, already forgotten about the year." Luke eyes were filled with tears and regret. 

"Leia. Lord Vader is…he's my father." The last words were barely more than a whisper. 

"Oh Luke." She sank down infront of him. Taking him into his arms but he pulled away. 

"Leia this isn't all…I'm going to him." Leia took a step backwards to see if he was telling the truth.

"What? Luke! We need you!"

"I MUST go, Leia. After we reach Endor I'll go the generator and ask to talk to him.

Leia shook her head. "No! No, Luke. He'll killing you."

"He won't. I know him. He already had the change to kill me. Twice. And he didn't. After all he has done to you, I know you might not believe this, but he's still my father…and I know he cares." 

Leia couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "So that's the reason Han and I were held on Bespin. He wanted you. He wanted his son. You're the reason Han's still at Jabba's palace, frozen in carbonite." 

It was all so terrible. Luke carefully wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Yeah. That's the reason why. And I don't want my friends to suffer any longer than they already have. My father won't stop searching for me. I must go or I endanger all of you." He made a short pause. "I just wanted to tell you, Leia. Wanted you to know the reasons why, when everybody declares me a traitor." He stood up, gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and left her behind, crying.

TBC

Tell me what you think of it!

I love nice reviews :0) !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

A few days Later 

Endor, Imperial Base

"This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more  of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area." The imperial officer explained showing the young Jedi to the Dark Lord.

"He was armed only with this."

Vader once again looked suspiciously at his son and took the lightsaber from the commander's hand.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"Yes, my Lord." The officer bowed and left.

Lord Vader and his son stood alone, the sounds of the forest surrounding them.

"The Emperor has been expecting you." He declared after the initial silence and Luke felt his handcuffs fall to the ground. At first he was surprised, but then again he realized that it was his father's way to show him that he was superior to him. In a way it enraged Luke that his father didn't consider him a threat. 

"I know… father." It was hard for Luke to say these words for the first time. To say them made them more real and he was still afraid of the Sith's reaction. 

Did he care about his son? Or did he care at all?

"So, you have accepted the truth?" Vader asked simply.

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." Luke snapped. He couldn't, neither wanted to accept, that he was the child of Darth Vader …or any other Sith Lord. He was Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker.  

Vader felt his son's inner trouble. He was reaching for a reason to flee his legacy. Vader turned around, now facing the youth. He should tell him the truth now. Tell him that Anakin Skywalker was dead and buried. The naive believes of this son made him almost weak. Almost. Luke had to face the cruelty of reality soon.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." He said in voice that wouldn't tolerate any doubts.

"But it's…" Luke's desperate try to communicate with his father, to make him see the light again, was suddenly interrupted by a comlink beep. Luke watched his father walk to the next com. Station.

"Vader." 

An officer in green appeared on the screen. 

"My Lord, Sir. We found another Rebel. Identity confirmed as Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. She says that she held important information about the Rebel Alliance, but she demands to speak to Skywalker." Vader turned around and watched his son pale. It seemed like this wasn't a part of his plan. 

"Bring the princess up here." He ordered dryly.

"As you wish, My Lord." The contact was ended and the Dark Lord looked down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black-gloved hand. 

"She's an interesting person don't you think?" Now the Sith saw the turmoil and despair in Luke's eyes grow every second the princess was coming closer to their position. He had found his son's weak spot. No doubt about that.  

The door opened and Leia was brought in, escorted by four stormtroopers. 

"Luke!" she screamed and ran toward him the second they let go of her.

"Leia!" He threw his arms around her but pushed her away hard in the next minute. 

"What are you doing here!!" He asked furiously holding his sister at arm's length, her hands still chained behind her back. 

"Oh Luke, I couldn't let you go alone. Luke you must believe me I…"

"What a heartbreaking reunion." Luke heard his father. 

_Heartbreaking reunion? You have know idea, father._ Luke couldn't help it. The young Jedi couldn't see his father's face through the mask but he was sure he was puzzled by this slipped piece of information. Like some devilish secret you become aware of but still didn't know it's meaning. 

"Let her go." Through the force Luke put all his will in this plea and tried Vader to follow it, but the Dark Lord seemed to be nothing but amused about it. 

_Did you just try to use the force to play a trick on the mind of a Sith Lord?_

Vader shock his head and looked once again at Luke's lightsaber.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." He ignited it and held it to examine its humming,

brilliant blade, then stopped at Leia's throat.

"Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are  powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen..."

Leia stared at the green blade, sweat pearls rolling down her forehead as she stared into the black eyes of her worst nightmare.  

"Father…" Luke could almost feel the tension in the room like it was physical. 

"You have a very strong connection to her, my son. I can feel it." Vader smiled at Luke panicked. Maybe he wouldn't need the emperor to break him at all.  

"Stop it!" Luke screamed and reached for his father's saber in return. It was activated immediately and green light meet red.  

"Is this the superior way of the Jedi?" Vader asked sarcastically and Luke felt his words like an iron fist in his stomach. He'd done it again. It was like in the cave on Dagobah. He was the one attacking his father, the one who had raised his saber. For the third time… 

Luke saw the deadly blade come up, but instead of defending himself, he  deactivated Vader's lightsaber and let it fall to the ground. 

"Luke, no!" He heard his sister scream and pushed her back against the wall. The young Jedi closed his eyes and waited for the laser blade to cut through flesh but it didn't. Slowly he opened his eyes again and scanned the room finding his father infront of him handing him his own sword. 

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do. He didn't have the luck you did." Luke remembered the sense of the Death Star and Obi-Wan's death but didn't grab for his lightsaber.  

"I will not change sides...and you'll be forced to kill me."

Deadly silence filled the room. "I don't want to. But if that is your destiny."

"Search your feelings, father. You know you can't do this. You couldn't bring yourself to kill me at Bespin nor could you do it just 2 minutes ago. And that's also the reason why you won't bring me to the Emperor."

Vader laid both of his hand on Luke's shoulder. 

"Luke…don't you understand? Come with me, now! And I will spare you the way to his majesty. It's the only way." 

Blue eyes met blue. [A/N: I know Vader's eyes are black. But Anakin's are blue ;o)] 

"Never." 

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side…"

Luke nodded and looked to the door leading to the Emperor's throne room and then back to his unconscious sister laying at the floor.

"Promise me to make sure that the princess is safe."

"Why should I care?" the metal voice halled through the corridor.

"Because if I die she'll be the only one left of your bloodline and I would never forgive you, if something happened to her." Luke opened his mind to his father to show him what Ben had told him earlier. 

"That's impossible." The Dark Lord said and looked over at Leia again. "I've never felt her, through the Force. If she'd been mine I would've…" 

But an inner voice stopped him, talking quietly inside his head: Oh your Lordship, you always gave yourself a lot of credit, didn't you? Amidala was force-blind. The thought that your children could be as well never came to you, because you are THE CHOSEN ONE after all. God, she looks so much like her mother. And you… Vader pushed the sudden guilt of tutoring her away and walked over to the rebel princess, probing her mind to find that his son was right: Leia Organa, Bail Organa's daughter, well adopted daughter, was his child. Luke's twin sister.


End file.
